


Wedding Bells

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: A lot of kissing, M/M, They get married yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Snitch and Skittery's wedding day. Basically, I was told to write more happy newsies, so here it is :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

"You may now kiss," the minister said once the proper 'I do's had been said. Skittery happily obliged, placing one hand on the back of Snitch's neck and the other on his hip. They only broke apart when the other guys started whistling and cheering. Skittery rested his forehead against Snitch's, both of them smiling like idiots.

After a few blissful moments of just being in each other's arms, they pulled back, but Skittery kept his arm around Snitch's waist as he shouted, "time for cake!"

The new couple ran down the aisle through the cheering crowd and down the stairs of the chapel to the car that was waiting for them. Skittery opened the door for Snitch before getting himself, kissing Snitch hard the second he closed the door behind him.

"I love you," he murmured against Snitch's lips, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too," Snitch responded and Skittery pulled away. After a little while, he sighed and laughed, "We're married."

"We're married," he said, "and now we can do whatever we want," he smirked and leaned in to kiss Snitch's neck.

"Skitts," Snitch moaned, "Isaac. Izzy. We're almost to the reception hall."

"Damn," he said pulling away, "alright, but later."

"Of course," Snitch promised with a smile as they pulled into the parking lot of the hall.  
\----------  
"And I just wanted to say congrats to the both of you. I'm happy for you," Race said, taking his seat next to Spot.

A few more speeches were given and soon enough, it was time for the cake that had been promised. Of course, Snitch and Skittery had been given the first two pieces. 

Skittery went to feed the first bite to Snitch, but when Snitch got close to the fork, he pulled it away, instead smashing the slice on his husband's face.

Snitch just stood there for a second in shock, but he regained his composure enough to wipe some of it off of his own face and smear it onto Skittery's cheek. Skittery just laughed and kissed Snitch, effectively getting the cake all over his own face.

If this is what their lives together were going to be like, they both welcomed it with open arms.


End file.
